Sakura Ywagashi
|birthday = February 11th |age = 600+ (Deceased) |gender = Female |affiliation = |position = Former Kido Corps Commander |division = Kido Corps |base of operations = Seireitei |students = Nobu Kageyama |shikai = Not yet Achieved}} Sakura Ywagashi (桜絵師, "Cherry Tree Earth Painter") was the Commander of the Kidō Corps around three centuries ago, she was a cold and calculating woman, yet was widely known for her mastery of Earth-based Kidō. Having invented a great many of the most well-known spells of that element, her knowledge is still passed down today in the Kido Corps and many of the spells she created sees frequent use outside of the corps as well. She met her untimely end when her apprentice, Nobu Kageyama destroyed her in a sudden act of hostility after she broke a promise she made to him, about naming him as her successor. Although her power at the time was rivalled by few, her desire for male companionship became her bane in the end. Overview While her demise was swift and many would say, embarassing to her memory. Sakura remains as one of the most influential Kidō Corps Commanders, having raised it from being little more than a rag-tag group of mages to a division that hunted down rogue Shinigami with arcane powers, connected the entirety of Seireitei together with portals and every century released a spellbook to all elected Shinigami. Allowing all Shinigami to learn the craft to an acceptable degree, whereas it before that time had been largely limited to the noble houses and the small selection of spells learned in the Academy. It's largely due to her influence that the Shinigami of the current time are comparatively more well-versed in Kidō than they were then. She was known to be a harsh mistress, and punished those who disobeyed or displeased her hard. Her fierce temper and inacceptance of failure were some of her defining traits, even so, her tough ways helped shape the Corps into a more efficient organization. Legacy A master of elemental magic, Sakura was well-known for her open disinterest in the ways of binding. Being inclined to consider that the best defense was an overwhelming offence. She climbed her way to top by proving her superiourity in numerous fields of magical combat, and was, unlike most other practioners of magic, an exceptionally good fighter. Despite valuing destructive power over mostly anything else, and having a focus that was undivided in it's focus on Hadō, Ywagashi still ended up making a sizeable contribution to Bakudo. That contribution, was the highly popular spell . 'The sorceress made the spell to prevent her challengers from running away, and presented it to the Omnitsukido as a way for them to track down their quarry. Among her greatest contributions to the way of destruction were the earth-based spells 'Hachitoge, which still sees use among upper-echelon Kidō Masters even today. And the unusual spell named , whose sheer versatility in combat has named it as an all-purpose offensive spell for your typical Shinigami. Category:Minor Characters Category:Kido Corps